Audio system controls are included on the steering wheels of many vehicles. Drivers quickly learn the positioning of these controls so that they can be operated while driving without looking at them. This allows the controls can be operated comfortably and safely. Many other controls are now provided on steering wheels. For example, various push buttons, switches, scroll buttons, etc. for on-board computer functions, navigation functions, climate control, entertainment system functions, and other functions commonly appear on the steering wheels of many vehicles.
However, when the steering wheel is rotated, it becomes difficult, and in some cases impossible, to operate the controls without looking at the steering wheel. This is particularly the case when the rotation of the steering wheel angle is large. Oftentimes, drivers are forced to wait until the steering wheel is returned to the center position before operating the controls. Alternatively, the driver may be distracted by operating the control when the steering wheel is at an angle.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments described herein have been made.